


Remember

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: So you can thank the husband, this was his writing prompt for me for you.





	Remember

He'd been asleep for hours, but part of him is always awake, always listening. The years of being unmedicated bipolar, the years he was, it all made him sleep on the cuspe of deep sleep. any noise, all noise woke him up.

He heard low voices, a murmured conversation. His heart pounded out of his chest, he looked at his surroundings, trying to remember what this sterile place was, had he been injured? Was this the hospital? Was he in the loony bin again? No... He remembered now, this was his home, his room. He was old now, looking at his hands reminded him of that.

So much for family sticking together. It was easier to stay together when they were young, all they had was each other, but now they were old with family of their own.

Ian tried to remember where all his family members were, Lip he was married to ...Mandy? No Sierra, or was it Eddie from the bike shop? He couldn't remember it was just a bit foggy. The more he tried to focus on where they were the angrier he became with himself for not knowing, and at them for leaving him behind.

The voices that had woken him up were coming closer; in the doorway. "Good morning Mr. Gallagher" the bubbly blonde nurse welcomed. Ian couldn't remeber her name either but that didn't bother him she was always around telling them when it was time for pudding; he could remember they fed him pudding but not his family, fucked up.

"I have a friend here for you" she beamed Ian squinted that sounded familiar. She said this probably every month it was usually nursing interns doing their practicum they sit chat, get their hours in and leave; not that is could remember all this

"Hey" came the gravel voice which instinly caught Ian's attention " I have a private room, go away" he huffed "I ain't here to take your bed, I'm here just to talk" the man reassured him "a'ight, but I go when she tells me theres pudding" Ian declared. Mickey nodded agreeing to those terms

"I'm Mickey" he shifted awkwardly into the room. "What ya doin' here talkin' to me Mick? Dont ya got family you'd rather spend time with?" He asked 

It broke Mickey's heart knowing that Ian didn't know who he was. It's not like they had spent their whole lives together and Ian had forgotten the beautiful life they created. No he fucked up, landed in Mexico and hadn't heard from Ian since. That didn't mean he didn't think of the ginger every god damn day, every god damn lay. He was still his family.

So when Mandy called him saying the Gallagher's ditched Ian in an old folks home, he had to come back. He had to be with him again. Luckily he was forewarned of Ian's condition, of having Alzheimer's not that Mickey fully indstood what that meant he thought all old people forgot, hell he was old now and he forgot all kinds of shit. But not Gallagher, he couldn't forget him even in the years he tried.

"I dunno if ya remember, but-ah, I grew up in the Southside, thought maybe we could talk about some old times" Mickey treaded the waters carefully.

Ian gazed into those blue eyes, trying to search the face, to remember."How 'bout I go first then. I was a little shit, I constantly robbed this one store... You work in any stores Gallagher?"

"Ah, yeah I did, a small shithole of a place... " That he could remember but the details like a name we're gone "Well I'd rob the Kash-N-Grab, but only so I could see the sexy red headed cashier" Mickey smirked "Well don't you have a way with the ladies Mick" Ian asked "not quite, what about you?"

"Fuck no, no pussy for me!" Ian was probably louder than the nurses would like him to be "Fuckin' rights" Mickey agreed "you gay too Mick?" Ian asked "Well don't go fucking sayin' it so loud, but yeah"

"You don't got nothin to worry about in here Mick no one listens, or remebers or cares... Did people care in southside?" He asked "my father did, thank fuck he's dead" Ian squinted "I knew some father's like that, who'd beat their own sons, get them to fuck woman till they were straight, sick if ya ask me" Ian didn't realize he was recalling a memory, a memory of him and Mickey

"Anyway shitting father or not, I finally got that firecroch cashier, and we we're fucking happy for a bit."

Ian couldn't help but chuckle something about that made Ian start to quesiton Mickey's reasons for being here "do I know you?" He asked. The question almost made Mickey cry, how he just wanted to jump up, shake Ian into remebering, scream at the top of his lungs _Yes you fucking fool, yes you fuckin' know me!_

"Yeah, ya know what we do. You changed my life a few times Gallagher" there was something familiar about hearing his last name being said my this man, it wasn't formal, it was casual, relaxed, fun. 

"You loved me, even when I was broken--" Mickey started

"I'm broken now--" Ian's eyes locked onto Mickey's

"If we fought all day you made sure we never went to bed angry; which is a god damn fucking accomplishment, if ya haven't picked up on it I'm an angry fuck" his eyes started to water up "I fucked up though, I had to leave... I'm  sorry I left" it wasn't the time or place to point fingers or remind Ian that he infact was the one who decided not to follow mick to Mexcio. Right now was the time to remember the good stuff.

Ian ran a shaky hand through mick's hair, a sensation rushed over him to kiss Mickey's cheek.

And that was when Mickey saw it, the glimmer in Ian's eye, he remembered, he remembered Mickey, who they were to each other. A small smile ran across Ian's face, his hand reached out to grab Mickey's, they've found each other again. "Mickey" Tears filled Ian's eyes "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Mickey asked confused

"For forgetting you" Ian sighed, Mickey reached up and wiped away the tears from Ian's cheek.

"It's ok cause I'll remember you" 

**Author's Note:**

> So you can thank the husband, this was his writing prompt for me for you.


End file.
